fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 31
Odwieczni Rywale, część 3 (jap. 永遠のライバル,パー3, Eien no raibaru, pāto 3; eng. Eternal Rivals, part 3) to trzydziesty rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Jubileusz Wyzwania Feniksa trwa! Pora na ostatnią część bitwy pomiędzy ognistymi rywalami Adrianem Dragneelem, a Luke Blazem. Specjalnie z tej okazji przedstawiam wam na okładce rozdziału mój poprawiony Shikai- Daizantō (jap. 大斬刀; pl. Cięcie Wielkiego Miecza). thumb|leftDragneel jest bezsilny jako Ognisty Zabójca Feniksów wobec mocy Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów. Przeszłość Luka ujawniona! Nazywa się Rei Sawada, mężczyzna, który uczynił go tym kim teraz jest! Złożywszy przysięgę swojemu mentorowi udaje się do Sakury by pokonać Marka Shibę, los sprawia, że na swojej drodze spotyka jego podopiecznego! Emocje sięgnęły jednak zenitu gdy osiągnęliśmy punkt kulminacyjny, Adi oznajmia iż znalazł sposób by pokonać Luka i poprzysięga go nim pokonać. Ostatnia część trylogii o odwiecznych rywalach właśnie się rozpoczyna! Luk: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!! Ty?! W takim stanie przysięgasz mnie pokonać? Powodzenia. Adi: Współczuje Ci stary naprawdę... ale momentami to naprawdę tak mnie wpieniasz. Luk: O EJ A TY CO NIBY ODSTAWIASZ?! Adi: SMACZNEGO! Luk: Że co kurna?! Nie powinien być w stanie zjeść płomieni tytana! Więc dlaczego?! Dragneel został pochłonięty przez złotą energię regenerujących płomieni tytana, które natychmiast zaczęły również rekonstruować jego poobijane wcześniej przez Luka ciało. Luk: Co tu się odwala?! Niki: PANIE I PANOWIE! NIEWIARYGODNY ZWROT AKCJI!!! NIEMOGĄCY WCZEŚNIEJ SKOSZTOWAĆ PŁOMIENI TYTANA ADRIAN DRAGNEEL WPIERNICZA WŁAŚNIE LUKA JAK KURCZAKA Z MacDragneela! ---- Tym czasem w loży sędziów: Eisuke: Redukcja magiczna. Do tej pory nie był w stanie pochłaniać płomieni tytana ze względu na hierarchię podziału magicznego. Tytan stoi ponad feniksem mierzonym na równi ze smokiem. Raito: Zredukował więc do zera energię magiczną i pochłonął złoty płomień Blaze, który ewidentnie pozwala na regeneracje. Ale czy to wystarczy? I czemu nie użył tej sztuczki wcześniej z ofensywnym ogniem tytana? Yosuke: To część taktyki. ---- Luk: Pożarł moje płomienie jak gdyby nigdy nic choć wcześniej nie był nawet w stanie... co gorsza na mnie już nie działają tak jak powinny bo praktycznie cały limit regeneracji wykorzystałem na Tryb Ludzkiej Pochodni... jest źle jeśli się nie pospieszę nie przegram z powodu braku siły, ale stracę przytomność od przeciążenia ciała... NO JASNE! Więc to jest twój plan co?! Adi natychmiast zwiększył dystans między nim, a swoim rywalem po czym w spokoju zaczął absorbować moc regeneracji tytana w swoje ciało, czym tylko przyspieszał działanie swojej naturalnej Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów. thumbLuk: O NIE! NIE DAM CI TEJ SATYSFAKCJI!!! Stawiam wszystko na tę jedną jedyną kartę! Sekretna Technika Zabójcy Tytanów- Eksplozja Demonicznego Gniewu Ognistego Tytana!!! Niki: Ogromna eksplozja pojawia się nad areną! Czyżby to była już pora na ostateczny atak naszych bohaterów?! Adi: Hehehehehehehehe! Mam Cię! Luk: Że co?! Adi: Luk: Oy... co to ma być? Feniks pożerający tytana? Adi: Nieważne ile razy wdepczesz go w ziemię... FENIKS ZAWSZE POWSTANIE Z POPIOŁÓW! Yosuke: Nawet zerując swoją magię Adi nie byłby w stanie pożreć płomienie tytana i doskonale o tym wiedział. Lecz kiedy pożarł płomień regeneracji jego Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów zaobsorwowała tą moc i dzięki ognistemu ciału na chwilę przeistoczyła organy feniksa w te przypominajace organy tytana, dzięki czemu bez problemu chłopak był w stanie pochłonąć ostateczny atak Luka... ten prowincjonalny chłopak naprawdę ma coś w sobie! thumb|leftAdi: Płomień Tytana w prawej ręce! Ogień Feniksa w lewej ręce! A połączywszy je razem otrzymamy: SZALEJĄCY PŁOMIEŃ- WIELKIE CIĘCIE TYTANA MIECZEM FENIKSA!!! Dwa wiry ognia połączyły się w jeden tworząc ogromny podmuch ognia który uderzył w Blaze z pełnej mocy. Zaabsorbowane przez Adiego płomienie tytana w myśl zasady ogień zwalczaj ogniem zniwelowały płomienie Luka, a następnie ogień feniksa uderzył w niego powodując ogromną eksplozję, która na chwile spowiła całą arenę w blasku bieli. ---- thumb|250pxW loży sędziowskiej, zaproszeni goście z delektowali się walką przy wyśmienitych potrawach, a w między czasie kelnerki podawały kolejne potrawy, wszystko by naszym gościom zrobić dobrze. Raito: Co to ma znaczyć?! Yosuke: Doprawdy... WSPANIAŁY POJEDYNEK. Eisuke:'' Adrian Dragneel ten gnoyek...'' '' nie cierpię ich obu, ale postawiłem dużą sumkę na to, że to właśnie, że to Luke Blaze wygra pojedynek ognistych zabójców, ale wszystko ewidentnie wskazywało na to, że to właśnie Adi, a nie Luk wygra ten pełen emocji półfinał.'' Yosuke: Zaskoczony? Dziesiąty Magu Klasy "S"- Kazami Eisuke? Eisuke: Nie rozumiem? Yosuke: Prawdziwa z ciebie kanalia. Myślisz, że nie wiem że po przegranej Dimitriva specjalnie ustawiłeś pojedynki w taki sposób żeby Adrian Dragneel i Luke Blaze walczyli ze sobą w półfinałach. Tylko po co? Eisuke: Emmm... nie mam pojęcia oczym mówisz wice-dyrektorze. Yosuke: A może odbywaj odrzucili twoje zaproszenie do słynnej spółki? Śmiem nawet twierdzić, że wystawiłeś jednego ze swoich oficerów- Dimitriva Magellana specjalnie do tego turnieju by pozbył się ich obu. Dlatego w ćwierćfinałach sparowałeś go z Lukiem Blazem, a Adiego z teoretycznie najsłabszą Amalia Sawaą by przeszedł do półfinalów a jego przeciwnikiem niechybnie zostałby Magellan. Eisuke: Jego sława nie jest przesadzona... to w końcu mężczyzna który stał ponad dwoma z Czterech Króli. Yosuke: Jednak ku twojemu zdziwieniu Luk wygrał swój pojedynek. Wtedy zacząłeś twierdzić, że jest on na pewno niesamowitym geniuszem i niewzykle ciekawie będzie obserwować jak twoi znienawidzeni przeciwnicy sami z siebie się wyniszczają. Eisuke: Mam naprawdę dosyć tych spekulacji wice-dyrektorze. Yosuke: Oznaczałoby to, że atak na Tanaki Mei od początku był zlecony przez ciebie. Eisuke: ... thumb|leftYosuke: Jesteśmy najlepszą akademią magiczną na świecie. Mamy przygotować młodych magów do pracy w gildiach co niechybnie wiąże się z tym, że w przyszłości bedą musieli stanąć do walki. Dlatego też Rada Magii Patriamu wydaje akademią magicznym specjalne przyzwolenie na stosowanie kontrolowanej przemocy w foramach takich jak Ichibukai czy Zimowy Turniej "Nieba i Ziemi". Eisuke: Jako członek Elitarnej Dziesiątki doskonale znam prawo magiczne naprawdę myśli pan, że posunał bym się do tak radykalnych działań dla jakiś dwóch pierwszorocznych? Yosuke: Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że dla swojej chorej vendetty zaryzykowałeś życiem uczennicy. Eisuke: Graghravsgharvg Yosuke: I twoja kolejna kalkulacja poszła się... no wiesz. Adrian Dragneel wygra ten pojedynek i już moja głowa w tym byś nigdy więcej nie wtykał nosa w ich sprawy. ---- thumbGdy światło wytworzone przez wybuch wywołany zaklęciem Adiego Szalejący Płomień- Wielkie Cięcie Tytana Mieczem Feniksa opadło, arena była już prawie na samej ziemi, a oczom publiki ukazały się sylwetki dwóch studentów. Luk: Rei... przepraszam... on jest po prostu za silny... NIKI: PANIE I PANOWIE NA NOGACH UTRZYMAŁ SIĘ TYLKO I WYŁĄCZNIE ADRIAN DRAGNEEL!!! CO RÓWNOCZEŚNIE CZYNI GO ZWYCIĘZCĄ PIERWSZEJ WALKI PÓŁFINAŁOWEJ!!! Adi: O TAAAAAAAAAAAAA- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!! Arena powoli zaczęła opadać na ostatnie, gdy wkońcu dotknęła ziemi Adi podszedł do swojego nieprzytomnego rywala, podniósł go i zaczął znosić z areny. Silniejsze szarpnięcia lekko obudziły Luka który i tak już nie wiedział co wokół niego się dzieje. Luk: Co ty ro... Adi: Weszliśmy tu razem... to i zejdziemy. Obaj chłopcy zostali zabrani do pokojów medycznych. Na szczęście dla obu najlepszą kuracją była ognista medycyna. W tym samym czasie Yosuke wstał i wraz z narzuconymi mu przez Dziesiątkę obowiązkami głównego sędziego postanowił wygłosić przemowę. Yosuke: Wspaniała Walka! Nie wiem ile razy już dzisiaj o tym wspomniałem. Wydaje się jakby trwała trzy rozdziały. Za co jestem wam za to dozgonnie wdzięczny. Już jutro! Drugi mecz półfinałowy Adrian Shane vs Mateusz Sharp! ---- Adi był już w pełni wykurowany po walce z Lukiem, niestety tego samego nie można było powiedzieć o jego ubraniach. Chłopak wziął szybką kąpiel w swojej szatni, po czym założył jakąś luźną białą koszulę oraz paskowane spodnie. Chłopak dumny ze swojego zwycięstwa wziął swoją torbę z ubraniami po czym ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Po drodze jednak zahaczył o automat z chipsami. Adi: Śmietankowe... Ser cebula... Pizza... A co i tam! Wezmę wszystkie coś mi się należy za zwycięstwo! Asia: Widzę, że nie dbamy o linię? Hihihihi. Adi: Asia! I tak szybko spalam kalorie. Asia: Nie... nie jadam takich rzeczy. Idziesz świętować? Adi: No jasne hehehehe. Chciałem go pokonać od pierwszego spotkania! Asia: Nie będzie wam dziwnie świętować w tym samym miejscu? Chyba mieszkacie w tym samym akademiku? Adi: Jakoś to zniesie. Gdybym ja dzisiaj przegrał byłbym na jego miejscu i musiałbym to znieść. Nie mam czasu na zamartwianie się uczuciami innych bo o moje też jakoś nikt się nie troszczy. Asia: Hahahaha! No proszę jednak nie jesteś świętym. Adi: Jestem tylko człowiekiem, a poza tym dzisiaj wygrałem i mam zamiar to uczcić! Asia: Fakt należy Ci się! <:*> Gratulacje. Tak wogule widziałam jak Luk szedł na dach, mam nadzieję, że nie zamierza skakać. Adi: ŻE JAK?! Asia: A ty co? Adi: Nie mam ochoty mieć go na sumieniu! Asia: Aaaa... Myślę, że chyba tylko idzie sobie to wszystko przemyśleć. Powodzenia tak czy siak! Przecież jeden mnie nie zabije... PYCHOTA <3 <3 <3 thumb|leftDragneel szybko wbiegł na dach po czym zobaczył już zregenerowanego Luka w swojej klasycznej czerwonej koszuli, srebrnym krawacie i czarnym garniaku. Adi: LUK! Luk: Adi? A ty co tutaj robisz? Adi: NIE SKACZ! Luk: Myślisz, że planuje tutaj popełnić samobójstwo?! Debil... Adi: NIE SKACZ TYLKO DLATEGO, ŻE DZISIAJ ZMIAŻDŻYŁEM CIĘ NA OCZACH CAŁEJ AKADEMII! Luk: OJ! Teraz to naprawdę mam ochotę kimś rzucić z dachu! Adi: NA PEWNO JEST TUTAJ KTOŚ SŁABSZY OD CIEBIE! Luk: PRZEGINASZ! ROZGRYZŁEŚ TO ŻE TRYB LUDZKIEJ POCHODNI JEST NIEPOKONANY GDY JEST AKTYWOWANY ALE PO JEGO DEZAKTYWACJI MOJE CIAŁO ODCZUWA WSZYSTKIE OBRAŻENIE JAKIE W TYM TRYBIE DOSTAŁEM! Adi: No tak, bo w końcu nie przemieniłeś się w niego znowu gdy się zregenerowałeś. Luk: Potem pochłonąłeś mój płomień regeneracji no brawo! A ja założyłem, że po prostu chcesz, żebym stracił przytomność, a jednak się okazało, że cały ten czas chciałeś po prostu pożreć mój płomień tytana! Adi: No tak! Luk: Więc to nie tak, że mnie pokonałeś, zawiniło to, że byłem zbyt narwany a ty to wykorzystałeś! thumb|Wyzwanie Feniksa! Adi: Możemy i tak uznać. Tak czy siak wygrana to wygrana! W tej bitwie byłem lepszy to wszystko. Ty wachasz się pomiędzy siłą, a słabością z kolei ja jestem po prostu słaby i muszę kombinować w tym ktwi moja siła. Luk: WIĘC SZYKUJ SIĘ! Wyzywam cię na rewanż, nie mogę znieść tej przegranej i kiedyś Cię pokonam, obiecuje! Adi: W porządku! Chodź kiedy tylko chcesz! Przyjmę wyzwanie od ciebie o każdej porze, a no i nie musisz nic stawiać w Ichibukai, obiecuje Ci że zmierzę się z tobą ile tylko razy będziesz chciał bo jesteś moim... odwiecznym rywalem! ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa